Crytstal Tears
by shadowangel26
Summary: Ephram learns that Madison has concieved, and died in the process. Will his relationship with Amy last while he tries to be a daddy? And will Amy treat this new comer as her own child? Ch. 2 is up! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Crystal Tears

I do not own Everwood, but I do own all characters that are originally created. Enjoy and submit a review!

Chapter One 

Ephram Brown sat at a table across from Amy, as they conversed about life, relationships, and other indistinct matters.

"So, you wanna do something tonight?" Amy questioned, smiling and stirring her yogurt in swirls.

"Where do you wanna go?" Ephram asked.

"I was at first thinking about my house, and a movie, but then I thought: why not go out and go to a theatre and see the latest sci-fi horror. What do you think?"

"Uh, I'm a bit chicken when it comes to vampires and all that stuff..." Ephram began, before softening up to his girlfriend's charm. "But I guess I could make an exception for you." Amy smiled, and they kissed. Suddenly, a strange man walked up to Ephram.

"Ephram Brown?" The man asked in an icy tone.

"Yea, that's me."

"Come with me please. Oh, and bring your lady friend.

The strange man led Ephram into a strange building, where another man sat at a round table.

"Please, sit down." The man insisted. "My name is John McKenzie; I am Madison's social worker, also her best friend."

"Nice to meet you," Ephram and Amy shook the man's hand.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news..."

"What?" Ephram asked, his eyes widening as the man spoke.

"Madison died while giving birth to a child, and the paternity of the child seems to relate back to you, Mr. Brown."

This being the first time Ephram had been called "Mr." Anything, and the news of Madison's death, were both very shocking.

"Where's her child?" Ephram asked, nervously.

"She's been living as a ward of the court for the past twelve years."

"Twelve years?!" commented Amy. "Why didn't you tell us earlier? I mean, Ephram and I are both in our twenties, couldn't you have just told us twelve years ago?"

"You were both too young then, but we are willing to let her live with you if you wish."

"I do. We do." Ephram said almost instantly. Amy seemed surprised at first, but smiled with Ephram as the man left the room to go get Madison's daughter.

The man returned to the room.

"Ephram and Amy Brown, meet your new daughter...Kati."

What do y'all think? Please submit a review!!

Bye 'till Chapter 2!

ShadowAngel26


	2. Chapter Two

Here's Chapter 2!!

Enjoy!

Chapter Two 

As the door opened, a small, shy-looking girl stepped out into the room. Amy gave her the once-over, noticing her distinct figure. She had Ephram's hair, silky and dark brown, but her dark green eyes looked different, they were from Madison. The girl looked deeply into Ephram's eyes, and Ephram found himself almost crying as he gazed upon his only daughter.

"I'll just let you three be on your way." The man who brought Ephram and Amy into this left the room, and there was almost ten minutes of complete silence.

"Kati…I…." Ephram stuttered before Kati ran into his arms. As the two shared a loving embrace, Amy stood in awe, as she felt invisible, but for the right reason. As Kati reluctantly broke away from her father's embrace, she gazed at Amy's caring face, and tears formed in her eyes. Amy brought the girl away from her fear of not having a mother by hugging her, and kissing her face clumsily over and over as they cried together. After that, all three left and outside to get in Ephram's car.

"So, how was your life at the center?" Ephram asked as they drove home.

"It was okay, but it was missing something…" Kati replied. _Like Parents?_ Amy thought to herself. Amy knew that with this newcomer, would come a new responsibility for her as a mother, or stepmother in this case.

When they finally arrived at Ephram and Amy's house, Kati got out and looked over the house. It was a nice house, one that she could live in without too much problem. Amy showed her in.

"This is your room," Amy led Kati into a beautiful room that overlooked the entire yard. "You can rearrange it to your liking, and if you need help, just ask."

"Thank you Amy." Kati said, ashamed that she had to call this woman by her first name.

"You can call me Mom," Amy said. "…If you want." Kati felt tears run down her face as the painful reminder that this woman wasn't her real mother kicked in, and Amy realized that maybe she shouldn't have said that. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to…"

"No, no, it's okay," Kati, said, drying her tears. "Thanks for caring….

…Mom." The two shared another warm embrace before Ephram showed up at the door in his jacket.

"Who's up for pizza and a movie?" He smiled.


End file.
